WHY, WHY, WHY ME?
by vampire-wolf-kira093
Summary: the tokyo mew's, Ryou and Keiichiro have disappeared for over two years everyone thinks their dead.... Ichigo also finds out about why her powers keep upgrading and also about her past and about who she really is. srry if i suck at the summary...


It has been two years since anyone had seen or heard from the Tokyo mew mews. No one knew where they went after their final battle with Deep Blue. But what no one knew was that the Tokyo mew mews were taken to an alien's planet were they have been treated for their deep wounds that they all sustained during the battle. Since they all disappeared, no one knew where Ichigo, Lettuce, Mint, Pudding, Zakuro, Ryou or Keiichiro were, sadly everyone thought that they were dead. Yes the alien planet is the very one that Kisshu (a.k.a. Kish), Pie and Tart are from.

"URG!!!!!!!!! When are they going to wake up?" a very pissed off Kish said to two other figures that appeared to be very calm.

"Will you stop pacing around like that; you are giving me a headache." Pie replied. 'Obviously Kish Is worried over the Mew leader… What was her name again….. Oh yes Ichigo Momomiya. Though I have to say I am a little worried about the green haired one…umm… Lettece... No Lettuce that's it. She seems to be in the best condition does that mean that they didn't let her fight a lot or that she has some sort of healing abilities no one knows about, I'm just going to have to keep an eye on this one.' He thought.

"How can you two be so CALM when they have been like this for over TWO YEARS!!" Kish said through gritted teeth.

"Because unlike you, we're good at keeping our emotions in check there short-stuff." Sighed Tart who is now taller than Kish and he is also more mature than Pie.

"How can the midget be taller than me in a little less than two years? Kishmuttered under his breath.

"Hey I heard….." Tart didn't have time to finish his statement when.

"BOTH OF YOU OVER HRE NOW AND HELP ME! Pie yelled "THEIR WAKING UP!!

Both Tart and Kish ran over to Pie who was helping Lettuce sit up.

"Who a-are y-y-you and w-were am i-i?"Lettuce asked a little afraid of whoever was over her.

"Lettuce its ok it's me Pie"

"Pie…" She started to look around and saw Kish and Tart smiling like idiots. "Wait, where are the others? And why am I here?"

Before she could get an answer the others started waking up.

(Okay so in order of waking up is 1) Lettuce, 2) Mint, 3) Pudding, 4) Ryou, 5) Zakuro, 6) Keiichiro, the only one who didn't wake up was Ichigo.)

"WHY IS ICHIGO THE ONLY ONE WHO HASN'T WOKEN UP YET?" Yelled Kish.

(I didn't have Ichigo wake up yet because, she is finding out who she really is behind her subconscious. Let's see what's happening to her.)

'Were am I and why does it feel like there is someone watching me?' She thought.

(FLASHBACK)

'Where am I......' Ichigo thought when....

All of a sudden a baby starts crying. "It's alright princess." A figure said to the crying baby princess who had a tuffof pink hair on her head along with little fluffy cat ears. "You don't have to cry anymore princess Ichigo, we will find you a beautiful plant for you to grow up on and to live until your 16th birthday."

'Wait PRINCESS ICHIGO?' Ichigo screamed in her mind.

"Kira I need your help up here something is wrong with the engines!" Koru yelled.

"What's happening?" Kira said when she went to help.

"I think that they know that we have the princess on board and they are trying to take her."

"Shut the ship down and get ready to teleport to the nearest planet Koru take the princess and go I'll stop them from following you two! GO!" Kira yelled.

"Sorry but you're going with the princess, Kira. Remember I love you and I will see you again my dear wife and Princess Ichigo may you grow to be a very fine and beautiful woman." Koru said before handing the baby to Kira who had streams of tears running down her face.

"Be safe and please come and find me when this is done." Kira said. "You better come back to me Koru or so help me I will find you and make your life a living hell where ever you are!"

"Don't worry I will come back. NOW GO!"

(Fast forward about twenty minutes)

"What a strange planet?" kira said out loud. After a few minutes she realized where they were. "NO. We must be on Earth. Shit why here of all the planet! Princess Ichigo, I know you will be safe on this planet so as one your guardians, I shall make it so you can be a normal 'human' girl so by thy powers of the moon and stars, surround thy princess, bind thy powers deep inside her, only when thy need thy powers may they unbind from within'." A bright light appeared around the tiny princess as her powers (and yes that means her tail and ears too) were sealed inside her till the day she needs them.

'I better change to so no one notices me.' Kira thought.

"Lets go visit an old friend eh prin... oh I need to stop calling you that here..so i'll just say Ichigo it will be better for you to learn with your adoptive family." Kira said to the little bundle wrapped in her arms. After a 10 minute walk Kira reached a regular size pink home with the name Momomiya on the gate. "hummmmmm... I thought they still lived here. Now i'm glad we landed on this planet then anyother one." Kira giggled at what she said as she rang the door bell.

"Yes.. how may I help you?" said a beautiful woman in her late twentys.

"Well Sakura you could let me in and we can talk about the old days or we could talk right here as i transform." Kira said trying to keep her face strait as she looked at her younger sister.

"KIRA????????" Sakura yelped as she through herself on her sister watching out for the thing bundled in her arms.

"Sakura whats wron.. oh hello Kira its been a long time wheres Koru?" Said Daichi. (I don't know the dads name.)

"Yes it has been far too long. Koru's he's fighting right now to protect me and the last heir to the throne." Kira said depressingly.

"What do you mean by he's fighting, you should be helping hime. Also whats this about the last heir to the throne?"Sakura asked.

"Well first off, could you let me in. It's really important also you might want to take a seat for it." Kira said in one breath under one minute.

They all went in the house, as Kira heard the door shut she undid her human transformation, and began from the begining of it all one year ago. (I'm not going to start at the begining but even if i don't you will still understand it(hopefully)'anyways back to the story)).


End file.
